Él es algo más
by Cascabelita
Summary: Ella realmente no sabe que es el amor, tan solo sabe que él es algo que va más allá de lo que todos creen.


El sol poco a poco se iba ocultando, dándoles un escenario maravilloso, el cielo ya empezaba a colorearse de ese tono lila, rosa y anaranjado, que tanto les gustaba a ambos. El aroma a sal era penetrante y la suave briza les revolvía el cabello. Estaban sentados tan solo ellos dos, ahí sobre la suave arena. Ella sentada entre las piernas de él, podía apreciar su suave aliento que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Él la tenía entre sus fuertes brazos, rodeándola, presionándola, dándole todo ese calor que ella creía no tener. Ella suspiró llena de tranquilidad y felicidad. Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Sin saber por qué, empezó a reír. Él la escuchó extasiado, admirando la dulce tonada que se creaba con la risa de ella y las olas acariciando la arena. No lo soportó más, necesitaba saber, necesitaba estar seguro, ver con sus ojos si ella realmente es feliz. Así que tomándola entre sus brazos, la sentó en su regazo para poder verla a la cara. La sonrisa de ella iluminó todo. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de ella y la besó, quería hacerle entender con ese gesto que la amaba, que ella era todo para él.

—Te amo —susurró, al separar sus labios de los de ella. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, era la primera vez que podía confesarle sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Leah se abrieron enormemente, revelando en ese profundo color miel la sorpresa y el miedo. Su corazón se agitó con desesperación e intento alejarse, pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura. Él esperaba una respuesta de su parte, una respuesta que tal vez nunca saldría de sus labios. Ella no podía abrir la boca, su voz se había perdido en un rincón oscuro y apartado en el cual era silenciado por sus caóticos pensamientos.

—Leah —murmuró, con temor Jacob. Sus ojos negros recorriendo esas suaves facciones que lo tenían enamorado. Su mano acarició la tersa mejilla de Leah que se encontraba decorada por una amarga lágrima. Él pensó que tal vez fue demasiado pronto decirlo, pero ya no podía callar lo que su corazón gritaba, la quería, maldición, querer era muy poco, él la adoraba.

Para ella era tan difícil decir aquella palabra, porque cuando lo hizo, cuando sus labios por primera vez se lanzaron al abismo de esa palabra se burlaron de ella. Ahora ya ni siquiera sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, o lo que representaba. La había escuchado tantas veces en otras personas, en canciones y en poemas, la había visto escrita en tantos libros hablando de ella como una eternidad, como algo puro y sublime. ¿Pero realmente eso es lo que es el amor? No, ella ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que se sentía.

Y ahora, Jacob estaba ahí, enfrente de ella diciendo con sinceridad aquella palabra que se le hacía tan extraña. Observó los ojos negros de él y en ellos encontró la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero ella no podía contestarle.

—Jacob, yo… —tartamudeó. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la humedad que recorría su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla. Suspiró tratando de serenarse y no arruinarlo.

—No me amas —aseguró él— Perdóname, yo realmente creí…

—Cállate —pidió ella con voz trémula— Yo no sé lo que es el amor —confesó.

Él la vio como si no la conociera, lleno de escepticismo.

_¿Quién no conoce el amor?_ —quiso preguntar, pero al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta que ella decía la verdad.

—Cuando creí amar por primera vez me lastimaron y supe que eso no es amor. Ahora no sé qué es amar —sus lágrimas brotaron. Él la abrazó, no conocía toda la historia y puede que esa parte que ella guardaba tan celosamente sea la clave de todo— Sam, yo creí amarlo —continuó ella— Pero ahora, me doy cuenta que fue algo tan… venenoso, toxico, obsesivo, fue algo tan asquerosamente humano, lleno de todos esos sentimientos que tan solo pudren el alma —dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —preguntó, aunque la verdad es que no quería conocer la respuesta.

—No lo sé.

Él, tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos la sentó en la arena. Quería alejarse de ella, porque al parecer aún no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó a la orilla, sintiendo el agua entre sus dedos.

Ella lo vio alejarse y sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía. Sintió desesperación al sentir que lo perdía, pero es que ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, si dejarlo ir o sacar un poco de valor para correr y abrazarlo. Tenía miedo, ella sentía algo por él, pero no quería ponerle nombre.

Los minutos fueron pasando. El silencio era una tortura para ambos. Él se giró hacia ella, dispuesto a decirle adiós, pero verla ahí, iluminada escasamente por los rayos de sol se da cuenta de porque la ama. Ella era rara, ella era lo más raro que se había encontrado en su vida. Ella era silencio, ella era misterio, y porque fingir que no sabe nada, si cuando la conoció se dio cuenta que ella era un montón de piezas rotas que pedía a gritos ser reparada. Y fue así como poco a poco, día a día, se fue acercando a ella, tratando de saber cuál era la manera más eficaz de arreglarla. Y verla ahí, no arreglada completamente, pero sí fuera de ese pozo, fuera de ese abismo al cual ella misma se había encerrado, se dio cuenta que si ya había llegado hasta ese punto no podía renunciar ahora.

—Leah —habló él.

Ella escuchó su nombre y al verlo a los ojos, realmente esperó ver coraje, hasta odio, pero no, nada de eso existía en su mirada. La voz de él fue todo lo que necesitó para por fin reaccionar. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él.

—No sé lo que es el amor. No sé qué siento por ti —él bajó la mirada— Lo único que sé, es que te quiero a mi lado. Sé que sin ti no soy fuerte, sé que sacas lo mejor de mí —él la vio a los ojos y ella con mucha dificultad se tragó ese nudo que casi no la dejaba respirar— Tan solo sé que eres un trozo de paraíso en mi infierno, eres mi luna en este callejón oscuro que es mi vida, eres una vela que ciega a mis demonios. Sé que quieres escuchar lo mismo, que quieres que de mis labios salga esa palabra, pero no puedo ofrecerte más que esto.

Él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no necesitaba que ella dijera esa palabra, con lo que había dicho era más que suficiente.

—No necesito que lo digas. Me basta con lo que has dicho —soltó, antes de besarla. Al separarse se sentía nuevamente con vida— Esta eres tú, llena de silencio, y realmente me siento más afortunado al escucharte hablar así que contestándome lo mismo —dijo él— Yo no soy bueno con las palabras, pero no encontré con que otras letras decirte lo que siento.

Tal vez ella no sabía lo que sentía, tal vez nunca entendería que es el amor, pero lo único que sabe es que lo necesita, que él es algo que va más allá de los besos, de las caricias, él es algo más allá que esa simple palabra, él es algo más de lo que todos creen que es el amor.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido, pero es que ando divagando es este asunto del amor._


End file.
